


Problemas de Bebes

by MiuBelle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angustia moderada, Drama, Family Drama, Instintos Maternales de Leo, Instintos Protectores de Raph, M/M, lesiones, secuestro aunque extraño
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuBelle/pseuds/MiuBelle
Summary: Donatello debería tener más cuidado donde dejaba el mutageno. Ahora no solo eran cuatro hermanos, dos amigos y un padre sino que eran, un abuelo, cuatro tíos y una pareja con un bebe. ¿Se olvido de algo?... A cierto y el gato.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias:
> 
> ¡Homo fóbicos huyan! Esto es Slash sino te gusta fuera. Esto tiene T-cest, estas advertido. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. No comentes si el contenido no es de tu agrado o ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de leer. Sera una mini historia hecha pequeños escrito que seguirán un orden. Basado en TMNT 2012.
> 
> Los escritos pueden ser de diferentes largos aunque nunca serán como las de mis historias.
> 
> Si alguien no le gusta el género por favor de buen modo le pido que no opines o siquiera leas.
> 
> Géneros:
> 
> Romance, Drama, Confort, Angustia (aunque nada grave), T-cest. 
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> Esto es una colección de pequeños escritos con una misma temática, si se quiere se podría decir una mini-historia de diferentes situaciones algunas buenas y otras malas (no tan malas).
> 
> Escrito 1: La situación.  
> Palabras [457]
> 
> Leonardo no esperaba la escena que lo recibió al volver a la guarida. ¿Quién podía culparlo sin embargo?
> 
> Disclainer:
> 
> Obviamente los personajes de TMNT 2012 no me pertenecen, sino todo seria yaoi como bien todos ustedes saben. Lo que me pertenece es la idea y el desarrollo de la misma.
> 
> Si hay errores perdonen pero no tengo Beta.
> 
> N/A (1): Esta idea ya estaba escrita en una de las carpetas y dije ¿Por qué no?, veamos que opinan. Amo a Leo de Mama y a Rapha de Papa. ¿Quién no?

* * *

**_La Situación_ **

_“_ (…) lo mejor llega cuando menos te lo esperas”

**_—Anónimo_ **

* * *

****

Leonardo al entrar en casa nunca espero que la bienvenida fueran todos esos sonidos que llegaron a sus sentidos en un primer momento.

— ¡Donatello has algo maldita sea!

— ¡No se qué hacer!

Las voces histéricas de sus hermanos que venían desde el laboratorio lo alertaron en un primer momento. Las bolsas que April le había dado de las compras fueron soltadas y apresuradamente agarro sus espadas pensando en la amenaza que podría haberse infiltrado  en su propia casa.

Se abalanzo en dirección al laboratorio sin esperar nada más. Pero paró en seco al escuchar un sonido que no debería estar allí entre los gritos de sus hermanos menores.

Un llanto.

Un llanto de bebe.

— ¡Mierda comenzó de nuevo! ¡Toma has algo!

— ¡No me lo quieras dar!

La tortuga de azul por fin salió de su shock inicial y termino de ir a la habitación de todo el caos. Sus espadas cayeron de sus manos al momento en que llego a la entrada del lugar y vislumbro el panorama.

Los tres ocupantes de la habitación giraron al escuchar el sonido. Y se quedaron quietos al ver a su hermano mayor allí con un rostro claro con sorpresa e incredulidad mirando lo que Raphael estaba sosteniendo en sus manos.

Un bebe.

Un bebe tortuga, como ellos habían sido una vez.

El de ojos azules no tuvo tiempo en abrir la boca y exigir respuestas pues Raphael al verlo se abalanzo como si estuviera escapando del mismísimo Shedder.

— ¡Leo ayúdame por favor!

La forma en que el hermano de rojo lo miro y las palabras desesperadas que salieron de sus labios fueron suficientes para que el de azul se olvidara inmediatamente de las preguntas que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

El pequeño bebe que antes tenía el de rojo paso al de azul que lo acogió es sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo suavemente y empezó a tararear la canción que solía cantarle a Mikey cuando tenía pesadillas o miedo. 

No sabía qué hacer con un bebe, pero era su deber como el mayor tratar de calmarlo, al ver que sus hermanos no serian capaces de hacerlo.

Fueron segundos o minutos no estuvo seguro el de azul pero el llanto se fue calmando de a poco y de pronto se encontró mirando a unos ojos oscuros que le devolvían la mirada con la inocencia que un bebe solo podría lograr.

Pero no todo era normal sino que las características de la pequeña tortuga que sostenía le eran familiares, ahora que tenía tiempo de observar al bebe mientras este lo miraba atentamente, el color de piel oscuro y esos ojos...

Su voz sonó con incredulidad en el silencio a su alrededor.

— ¿Spike?

Y fue allí cuando comenzó la travesía.

* * *

**_Fin de Escrito 1_ **

* * *

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias
> 
> ¡Homo fóbicos huyan! Esto es Slash sino te gusta fuera. Esto tiene T-cest, estas advertido. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. No comentes si el contenido no es de tu agrado o ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de leer. Sera una mini historia hecha de escritos que seguirán un orden o quizás no.
> 
> Los escritos pueden ser de diferentes largos aunque nunca serán como las de mis historias.
> 
> Si alguien no le gusta el género por favor de buen modo le pido que no opines o siquiera leas.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> Esto es una colección de escritos con una misma temática, si se quiere se podría decir una mini-historia de diferentes situaciones algunas buenas y otras malas (no tan malas).
> 
> Resumen  
> Donatello debería tener más cuidado donde dejaba el mutageno. Ahora no solo eran cuatro hermanos, dos amigos y un padre sino que eran, un abuelo, cuatro tíos y una pareja con un bebe. ¿Se olvido de algo?... A cierto y el gato.
> 
> Escrito 2: Biberones.  
> Palabras [806]  
> Su padre no estaría por varios días, quedaba en sus manos hacerse cargo de la situación hasta que volviera. Era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.
> 
> Disclainer
> 
> Obviamente los personajes de TMNT 2012 no me pertenecen, sino todo seria yaoi como bien todos ustedes saben. Lo que me pertenece es la idea.
> 
> Si hay errores perdonen pero no tengo Beta.
> 
> N/A : Recien me estoy dando cuenta que en esta cuenta no llevo al dia con los escritos y yo pensando que si. Por ese motivo si ven que se suben varios escritos el mismo dia esque ya deberian haber sido puclicados pero me olvido publicarlos aqui, Lo lamento. 
> 
> Espero que los disfruten! No olviden dejar cometarios!

****

* * *

**_Biberones_ **

_“(…) el secreto no es correr detrás de las mariposas, es cuidar el jardín para que ellas vengan hacia ti.”_

**_—Mario Quintana_ **

* * *

****

Leonardo aun estaba un poco golpeado por la situación en la que se encontraban, después de todo eran cuatro menores con un bebe. Un bebe que parecía amar que lo tuviera en brazos.

Al parecer lo contado por sus hermanos Spike había entrado al laboratorio de Don y había ingerido mutageno, lo que nos llevo a la situación en la que estaba con un pequeño bebe tortuga de al parecer unos 4 meses humanos (según el examen rápido que le dio Donatello) en perfectas condiciones como cualquier bebe “normal” supuestamente debería estar.

April había llegado (luego de que un Don histérico la había llamado como si el mundo estuviera acabándose) con varios conjuntos de ropa de bebes un poco grandes y materiales como  un biberón y leche. Casey sorprendentemente había traído pañales diciendo que quería ayudar en algo pero luego se vio arrastrado por Raphael y no había vuelto a verlo.

Había querido discutir con la pelirroja y el pelinegro sobre devolverles el dinero gastado en las cosas pero fueron rápidos en negarse, después de todo era un responsabilidad de ellos y no de los dos jóvenes humanos, pero cualquier cosa que dijera no dejaron que el de azul les devolviera el dinero.

Leonardo no sabía cómo agradecerle a la chica que estuviera allí, explicándole como hacer que tomara la leche y luego eructara. Puede que fuera el mayor pero no sabía nada de cómo tratar a un bebe, un bebe que al parecer no quería que nadie más que Leo lo tuviera en brazos si el intento de sostenerlo de April había contado de algo. Los gritos habían sido tal que la chica sin dudar se lo había devuelto al mayor de las tortugas.

El suave gorgoteo del bebe le provoco una suave sonrisa sacándolo de sus pensamientos, estaba tan encimado en el bebe que no vio como la pelirroja lo miraba con ternura.

—Estarás bien— la forma en que la chica lo dijo sirvió para calmar sus nervios.

Eso había sido hace tres horas.

Había sonado tan fácil pero no lo era, tener un bebe en los brazos llorando y tratar de hacer el biberón, eran cosas completamente opuestas. Para empeorar la situación sus hermanos habían desaparecido por completo, Raphael no había vuelto mientras que Don y Mikey simplemente se habían ido con la pelirroja con la escusa de traer lo demás que necesitarían para el bebe.

— Solo un poco más Spike

Su voz suplicante trataba de calmar al bebe pero sin resultado ya que este aun en sus brazos lloraba, había intentado dejarlo en su cama pero los gritos se hacían mas fuertes estremeciendo su corazón, nunca había sido indiferente a los llantos de sus hermanos menores y menos aun los de un bebe indefenso, era casi instintivo agarrarlo y tratar de calmarlo.

Pero tratar de calmarlo y hacer su comida no era lo mejor. Por eso no estuvo preparado cuando una voz conocida hablo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Leonardo negaría que se asusto pero su reacción sin embargo llevo a que el biberón que estaba intentando de colocarle leche callera al suelo cuando el se giro rápidamente al ver a Raphael a solo unos metros mirando nervioso.

No había escuchado nada, y el de rojo había estado en la misma habitación.

Antes de que pudiera formular alguna frase coherente su hermano rápidamente agarro la mamadera  y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los insumos para preparar la pequeña comida.

Agua, tres cucharadas de leche.

Raphael termino con rapidez de hacer el biberón y agitarlo para que se enfriara. Leonardo observo a Raphael alcanzarle el biberón sin hacer contacto visual con sus ojos, estaba avergonzado si el leve color en sus mejillas era alguna indicación.

La tortuga de azul se había quedado mirando con incredulidad como el de rojo había hecho todo tan rápido.

¿En que momento había aprendido a hacer un biberón?

Segundos después volvió a la realidad al escuchar los gritos de Spike.

Se sentó y acomodándose en la posición que April le había indicado, Leonardo comenzó a darle el alimento que agradecido Spike comenzó a tomar rápidamente. El único sonido que resonó en la habitación fue el succionar de la pequeña tortuga.

El silencio resonó en la habitación, pero no era uno opresivo sino uno relajante. Leonardo se sintió un poco mejor al tener a Raphael a unos pasos de el mirándolo. Se sentía bien saber que no estaba solo con el bebe.

Spike termino la leche en el biberón y suavemente Leo lo coloco en su pecho, dándole suaves masajes en el caparazón.

Al cabo de unos segundos eructo, lo que fue una sorpresa fue sentir el pequeño gas que también se escucho de la tortuga bebe.

Leonardo no pudo evitar reírse, solo unos segundos después la risa de su hermano también resonó en la habitación.

Por el momento todo estaba bien.

****

* * *

**_Final de Escrito 2_ **

* * *

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias
> 
> ¡Homo fóbicos huyan! Esto es Slash sino te gusta fuera. Esto tiene T-cest, estas advertido. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. No comentes si el contenido no es de tu agrado o ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de leer. Sera una mini historia hecha de escritos que seguirán un orden o quizás no.
> 
> Los escritos pueden ser de diferentes largos aunque nunca serán como las de mis historias.
> 
> Si alguien no le gusta el género por favor de buen modo le pido que no opines o siquiera leas.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> Esto es una colección de escritos con una misma temática, si se quiere se podría decir una mini-historia de diferentes situaciones algunas buenas y otras malas (no tan malas).
> 
> Resumen  
> Donatello debería tener más cuidado donde dejaba el mutageno. Ahora no solo eran cuatro hermanos, dos amigos y un padre sino que eran, un abuelo, cuatro tíos y una pareja con un bebe. ¿Se olvido de algo?... A cierto y el gato.
> 
> Escrito 3: Curso rápido de bebes para idiotas.  
> Palabras [626]
> 
> Raphael no sabía si agradecer a su amigo o matarlo y Casey con su risa no estaba ayudando a no matarlo.
> 
> Disclainer
> 
> Obviamente los personajes de TMNT 2012 no me pertenecen, sino todo seria yaoi como bien todos ustedes saben. Lo que me pertenece es la idea.
> 
> Si hay errores perdonen pero no tengo Beta.

* * *

**_Escrito 3_ **

**_Curso Intensivo para Padres Dummies_ **

“(…) si no sabes hacerlo, aprende…”

**—Anónimo**

* * *

****

Raphael arrastro sin contemplaciones a Casey fuera de la guarida ignorando las quejas de este sobre querer quedarse con April.

Su corazón saltaba de un lugar a otro cada vez que veía a Leo con Spike en sus brazos, era algo que muy dentro de el llamaba a acercarse a ellos y abrazarlos. Por eso no podía estar más encerrado en su casa. Esta situación hacia que esos "malos" sentimientos hacia su hermano mayor salieran a flote. Los que llevaba evitando de hace varios años.

— ¡Necesito que me ayudes!

Casey escucho sorprendido como su amigo le grito en la cara cuando se detuvieron de golpe en una de las alcantarillas adyacentes de todo el lugar.

El pelinegro observo a su hermano de todo menos sangre y pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos y la preocupación, después de todo una cosa era enfrentarse con ninjas y asesinos, mientras que otra cosa completamente diferente era tener a su cargo a un bebe que anteriormente había sido una mascota.

Y quien mejor el que explicarle la vida que tendría con un pequeño diablillo en casa.

Así Casey se encontró explicando como era la vida con un bebe a su cargo, después de todo el tenia una hermana (cof monstrou cof) menor que en algún momento había sido una bebe muy muy chillona. Le conto las horas que estarían despiertos, los pañales sucios y los próximos meses que tendría por adelante con un bebe, que aunque fuera una tortuga mutada sin duda lloraría.

Las explicaciones variaban de cómo hacer un biberón, Casey tuvo que explicar con sus puños como se agitaba, cuando tenias que colocar de leche y después tendrías que probarla, la explicación fue dada más veces de lo que Raphael estuviera orgulloso de decir.

El pelinegro de pronto se levanto del suelo donde había estado y sonriendo se dirigió a su amigo.

— Tengo en casa algo que te podría ayudar

Por ese motivo se encontraron ambos saltando por los techos hacia la casa del pelinegro para buscar lo que este creía que a su amigo le seria muy útil en su situación.

La casa estaba en silencio cuando llegaron ya que la mama y papa de Casey estaban trabajando, y su pequeña hermana estaba aun en la escuela.

El pelinegro se dirigió directamente a la pieza de sus padres, Raphael decidió esperarlo en el comedor ya que no veía necesidad de seguirlo, sin mas se sentó en uno de los sillones.

— Mi papa lo tenía por aquí

La voz de su amigo se escuchaba incluso estando en la sala, solo pasaron unos minutos cuando se escucho el grito de triunfo.

— ¡Lo encontré!

La tortuga observo al pelinegro salir de la habitación con algo envuelto en un trapo.

Raphael miro el paquete que Casey había traído, le había explicado que había sido de su padre ante la incomodidad suya al pensar que retarían a su amigo este lo desestimo inmediato diciendo que su padre ya no lo necesitaría, que incluso le daba vergüenza tenerlo en la casa después de tanto tiempo y por eso lo escondía.

Raphael elevo una ceja ante la frase **“escondía”** , porque abra sido se pregunto internamente.

Volvió a mirar el paquete y sin más lo desenvolvió encontrándose con un libro.

Un libro que se veía con claridad el titulo.

**_Tomaste una decisión importante: Tener un hijo._ **

Bueno el nunca había siquiera pensado en tener un hijo, si había pensado en tener a Spike pero no era lo mismo.

**_Por eso te presentamos este libro “Padres para Dummies”_ **

**_¡Los dilemas comunes de todos los padres!_ **

Raphael sintió que quería matar a Casey con el libro cuando lo escucho reírse a viva voz unos metros de el.

Ahora entendía porque el padre de Casey lo escondía.

****

****

* * *

**_Fin de Escrito 3_ **

* * *

****


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A (1): ¡ME MUERO! No puedo creer el final de TMNT y como quedaron mis amores, aun no lo supero (recién lo acabo de ver)… lo único que salva que no vaya a provoque una manifestación es ese “te amo hermano” de Raphael. Pero no perdonare como quedo leo sobre todo quien no se merecía quedar de esa forma 

* * *

**_Escrito 4_ **

Llantos a la Noche

_“(…) sin una familia, el hombre solo en el mundo, tiembla con el frio”_

**—Andre Maurois**

* * *

****

Dos días habían pasado desde que el pequeño Spike entro a sus vidas con forma de bebe tortuga mutada.

Mikey había adquirido unos tapones para oídos mientras que Don siguió inteligentemente su ejemplo pero con más estilo, se equipo de unas orejeras para sonidos que están en su laboratorio esperando ser usadas por una razón valida, la cual claramente había llegado, claramente ambos de sus hermanos pensaban que los bebes no pararían de llorar pero Spike se comportaba bastante bien, aunque sus hermanos no le creyeron por un segundo **“para prevenir”** fue lo que le habían dicho al mayor.

Leonardo no tuvo tanta suerte esos dos días había sido prácticamente el que le cambiaba los pañales, lo tenia en brazos y con quien dormía a la noche, o mejor dicho el intento de dormir pues el bebe había agarrado la manía de estar despierto a la noche y tomarlo como día, por ese motivo Leo parecía que prácticamente ya le habían salido ojeras.

Y como toda rutina nocturna el llanto sonó exactamente a las 2:00 am.

Leonardo que había estado cabeceando, se enderezo en su cama con rapidez a levantar al pequeño que estaba rodeado de mantas.

Elevándolo en sus brazos comenzó a susurrarle para que este se tranquilizara pues ya sabia lo que quería, sorprendentemente Spike resulto ser un bebe muy inteligente a pesar de su edad y comprendió que ya había llamado la atención de quien lo cuidaba entonces no hacia falta seguir llorando.

Un golpe se sintió en su puerta y Leonardo sabia quien era sin levantar la voz para preguntar.

La puerta se abrió y vio a Raphael entrar con un biberón en la mano.

Aun Leonardo estaba con la sorpresa inicial a pesar de que ya pasaran dos días que el de rojo hubiera comenzado a ayudarlo con la pequeña tortuga, claro Spike había sido responsabilidad de Raphael pero Leo se sentía culpable por un momento al pensar que ahora que Spike había cambiado el de rojo no quisiera cuidarlo mas pero evidentemente esa no fue lo que paso.

Desde que el bebe tortuga apareció Raphael había sido el encargado de preparar el biberón cuando Spike lloraba, la primera vez que apareció en la primera noche con la mamadera Leo se le quedo mirando por varios minutos no sabiendo si estaba despierto correctamente.

Y a pesar de que Raphael aun no lo había alzado o dormido en la habitación con ellos el oji azul se entero por boca de Donatello (quien se lo había dicho como un gran secreto) que Raphael luego de que le dejara el biberón todas las noches se quedaba sentado cerca de su puerta.

Leonardo no sabia porque a pesar de ser extraño esa información le provocaba una calidez saber que el de rojo estaba atento a la situación.

Por ese motivo cuando el contrario se acerco a darle la mamadera le pregunto.

— ¿Quieres darle de comer?

Su pregunta pareció exaltar a Raphael el cual lo miro como si de sus labios hubieran salido solo idioteces.

— No

Leonardo no era tonto y a pesar de poder ver el anhelo que había en sus ojos, podía ver claramente como sus manos estaban en puños al lado de su cuerpo como si tuviera miedo.

Al parecer tenia miedo de alzarlo, pero Leo a pesar de la negativa sonrió sin intentar presionarlo, pues si la situación no se arreglaba pronto el ayudaría al de rojo a alzar al pequeño y quitarle ese miedo. Después de todo Spike a pesar de no ser una mascota ahora siempre había estado más cerca de Raphael.

Leonardo se acomodo suavemente en la cama apoyando su espalda en el respaldar como todas las noches preparándose para darle el biberón al pequeño Spike pero esta vez dejo bastante lugar del lado de Raphael.

Su hermano se acerco suavemente y se lo extendió junto con un babero que April les había proporcionado, el mayor simplemente se lo coloco al bebe que al parecer sabia que ya lo habían escuchado y ya no lloraba solo miraba con sus ojitos esperando su comida.

El sonido de chupar se escucho por la habitación cuando el pequeño comenzó a tomar su comida con ansias.

Ambos estaban en silencio, Raphael simplemente miro unos momentos más y se giro para irse.

Leonardo levanto la vista y pensó en el rojo sentado fuera de la puerta, tomando una decisión abrió la boca y hablo.

—Quédate

Las palabras parecieron resonar con bastante fuerza en la casi silenciosa habitación, y ellas provocaron que el contrario detuviera su ida y girara viendo sorprendido al de azul y que este sintiera algo caliente en su pecho al ver algo que no pudo identificar en la mirada de Raphael.

— ¿Estas seguro?

Leo no se esperaba esa pregunta, y no supo porque exactamente sintió que la pregunta era más que lo que se dejaba ver por arriba pero lo mismo respondió.

—Si

Después de todo realmente quería que el se quedara.

Después de lo que parecieron varios minutos en silencio Raphael se fue acercando lentamente al lugar que Leo anteriormente había dejado, se detuvo antes de sentarse en la cama como si estuviera dudando y esto no fuese una buena idea.

—No te vamos a morder

Las palabras salieron de la boca de la tortuga mayor antes de que lo pensara bien, pero no podía evitarlo si miraba bien lo tímido que parecía su hermano acercándose a ellos en la cama. Los ojos de Raphael lo miraron sorprendido por unos segundos pero luego bufo.

—Si alguien tendría que tener miedo de ser mordido eres tú.

Y Leonardo se encontró soltando una pequeña risa llamando la atención del pequeño bebe quien miraba bien despierto la causa del sonido a pesar de seguir bebiendo.

Raphael  se sentó a su lado mientras observaba atentamente a Spike.

Leonardo no pudo evitar acomodarse mas a la par del oji verde puede que tuviera que estar la noche despierto, pero estaba ves no estaría solo.

Estaría con Raphael.

****

* * *

**_Fin de Escrito 4_ **

* * *

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A (2): Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que quieran continuar leyendo los que seguirán. 
> 
> MiuBelle


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias
> 
> ¡Homo fóbicos huyan! Esto es Slash sino te gusta fuera. Esto tiene T-cest, estas advertido. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. No comentes si el contenido no es de tu agrado o ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de leer. Sera una mini historia hecha de escritos que seguirán un orden o quizás no.
> 
> Los escritos pueden ser de diferentes largos aunque nunca serán como las de mis historias.
> 
> Si alguien no le gusta el género por favor de buen modo le pido que no opines o siquiera leas.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> Esto es una colección de escritos con una misma temática, si se quiere se podría decir una mini-historia de diferentes situaciones algunas buenas y otras malas (no tan malas).
> 
> Resumen  
> Donatello debería tener más cuidado donde dejaba el mutageno. Ahora no solo eran cuatro hermanos, dos amigos y un padre sino que eran, un abuelo, cuatro tíos y una pareja con un bebe. ¿Se olvido de algo?... A cierto y el gato.
> 
> Escrito 5: Splinter  
> Palabras [798]  
> Splinter miro a sus hijos los cuales estaban quietos, muy quietos. Su mirada recayó en Leonardo el cual sujetaba un bebe de su especie en su pecho. El suspiro cansado se escucho por toda la guarida. –Díganme hijos míos, ¿Quien no se cuido?
> 
> Disclainer
> 
> Obviamente los personajes de TMNT 2012 no me pertenecen, sino todo seria yaoi como bien todos ustedes saben. Lo que me pertenece es la idea.
> 
> Agradecimiento especial a mi Beta Lili-chan por ayudarme <3
> 
> N/A (1): Aquí estamos trayendo el próximo escrito de Problemas de Bebes, vamos avanzando lento pero seguro. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**_Escrito 5_ **

Splinter

_“(…) la sangre solo hace parientes, el amor hace familia”_

**—** **Anónimo**

* * *

****

Splinter estaba regresando de su meditación anual por el alcantarillado un día antes de lo planificado. En su espalda venia con la mochila que sus hijos habían preparado para que llevara en esa situación de meditación.

No había muchos lugares donde podía ir a hacerla sin salir de New York. Pero con el tiempo fue encontrando pequeños lugares donde la gente no habitaba lo cual le hacía más fácil al salir y pasar un tiempo en ellos, e incluso su lugar preferido era el parque ya que el sonido del viento era mágico para su meditación, claro que era más difícil ya que incluso de noche las personas tendían a pasear, por esa razón debía ser cuidadoso cuando llevaba a cabo esas salidas.

Ya estaba oscureciendo pensó mientras se acercaba a su casa, sus hijos deberían estar sentados viendo televisión, y a pesar de que tenía confianza en ellos, sobre todo en que Leonardo los cuidaría no podía evitar sentir una extraña premonición. Por ese motivo había decidido regresar antes ya que esa sensación solo había empeorado con el paso de los días haciéndose más fuerte.

Y Splinter había aprendido a confiar ciegamente en sus instintos con el pasar de los años.

Por ese motivo no llamo la atención de sus hijos cuando entro por la puerta principal, cuál fue su sorpresa a no encontrar a nadie en la sala principal pero la tele estaba prendida así que ellos no deberían estar lejos.

La guarida se sentía diferente y no solo por la falta de sus hijos, sino el ambiente en sí mismo.

La preocupación se acento fuertemente en su estomago

Se centro en las cosas fuera de lugar que estaban en la habitación como algunos juguetes de niños que era extraño ver, aunque Mikey podría haberlos sacado de su antigua caja de juguetes.

Pero algo llamo rápidamente su atención del resto.

Pañales.

Splinter tuvo que realizar doble toma al mirar a los objetos en cuestión que estaban descansando en el sillón de la sala tan inocentemente

Él se enorgullecía de mantener su mente enfocada pero no pudo evitar acercarse y agarrar uno de los pañales, si le tembló un poco la mano nunca lo admitiría.

Antes de poder siquiera ordenar sus emociones y pensamientos para que concordaran uno de sus hijos salió de la cocina, pero al parecer no lo había visto porque venía mirando hacia atrás al parecer hablando con uno de sus hermanos.

— Voy a buscar el…

Y splinter fue testigo del momento que Raphael giro su rostro hacia la sala y este paso de sorpresa a un horror indescriptible, lo miraba como si el mismísimo Oruko Saki estaba en la habitación y eso era decir mucho acerca de la situación.

Ambos se miraban, su hijo de rojo aun mirándolo con horror y el mirándolo sin comprender hasta que algo blanco le llamo la atención.

Un biberón de leche se encontraba en una de las manos de su hijo.

La preocupación que antes estaba bastante alta se multiplico al ver claros signos de…

— ¿Rapha?

La voz de su hijo mayor resonó preocupada desde la otra habitación y como el nombrado no respondió Leonardo se encontró ingresando a la sala con un rostro preocupado.

El cual cambio al verlo.

Splinter se encontró viendo con incredulidad al pequeño bulto de mantas que tenía su hijo mayor en sus brazos. Desde su lugar podía ver una manito moviéndose, una manito de color verde.

Volviendo su mirada hacia sus hijos mayores pudo ver el marco nervioso de Leonardo mientras sujetaba al pequeño bebe y también a Raphael imperceptiblemente se acercó un poco a Leonardo, como si estuviera preocupado de ellos y que Splinter fuera a reaccionar de una forma negativa.

Antes de poder evaluar más esa reacción un grito interrumpió en la guarida.

— ¡Trajimos más pañales y …!

Pero el grito se interrumpió con un horrible “ **¡Sensei!”** de Donatello.

Girándose se encontró con sus hijos menores, los cuales se plantaron como estatuas en la puerta de entrada. Mikey mirando con horror apenas disimulado hacia él, a su lado Don mirando como si quisiera esconder todo lo que traía en sus manos.

Y Splinter solo pudo pensar que debió haberles hablado antes de los métodos de protección y como se hacían los bebes. Inocentemente había esperado que sus hijos se acercaran a él para poder hablar de ellos, pero al parecer no había sido el caso y ahora tenían el resultado en manos de Leonardo.

Por ese motivo llevo su mano hacia su entrecejo masajeándoselo y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, intuía el dolor de cabeza que esto le provocaría.

—Díganme hijos míos, ¿Quién no se cuidó?

La sala exploto en caos.

 Y no falto el grito de Mikey que sobresalió de todos los demás.

— ¡Es de Raphael!

****

* * *

**_Fin de Escrito 5_ **

* * *

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A (2): ¡Llego Splinter! debo decir que su reacción fue muy graciosa escribirla, en mi mente el aun no le ha explicado a sus hijos el funcionar de la “flor y la abeja” (risas), y por eso ahora tiene en sus manos a un nieto.
> 
> MiuBelle

**Author's Note:**

> N/A (2): Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios ya que eso me inspira a continuar. Por cierto esta mini-historia será más fácil de subir (creo) pero este ya tengo varios hechos, si les gusta los seguiré subiendo, depende de ustedes. Dejen sus opiniones. ¡Besos!
> 
> MiuBelle


End file.
